


This Was Unexpected

by BlackxFirexTazz



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut Ahead, beware!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackxFirexTazz/pseuds/BlackxFirexTazz
Summary: Zebra walks in on Tazz in the middle of changing. What happens next? Let's find out!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any OOC-ness!

It was a peaceful morning and sunlight streamed through the slightly parted curtains, rousing the slumbering woman from her sleep. She sighed softly and curled up in her bed as she bundled the blankets over herself, trying to cling to sleep. Upon being unable to fall back asleep, she sat up and stretched her arms above her head with a small groan before just sat there, enjoying the peace until a booming voice shook her small house. Instantly recognizing the voice, she groaned again and flopped back onto the bed before rolling out and scratching her stomach, knowing that the huge man was about to burst into her home at any time.

As she predicted, her front door was kicked open as the voice rose once more, "OI! TAZZ!" She sighed and rubbed her temples before she began changing. She had taken off her pajama shorts and was in the middle of pulling her wife-beater up to her neck, leaving her in just a pair of black athletic panties, when her bedroom door was slammed open to reveal an impatient Zebra who froze as he was about to begin shouting again. His eyes trailed over her partially nude body before returning to meet her gaze and they had a stare-down before Zebra spoke, "What the hell are you doing?"

She rolled her eye and pulled her shirt over her head and tossed her top on her bed as she grabbed a black sports bra before putting it on, "What's it look like? I'm changing, dumbass." He glowered at her and scowled, "Don't get cocky, woman." She rolled her eye again and turned away so her back was facing him, "Yeah, yeah." She reached out to grab her olive green cargo pants when she felt a large presence behind her, making her freeze as a cold chill ran down her spine.

A warm breath fanned over her neck and she started to turn to look at Zebra when she was pushed towards her bed before she could even turn around all the way. She let out a startled yelp as she landed on the bed and she scrambled to sit up to see Zebra put a knee on the mattress, a dark look in his eyes as he smirked, "I told you not to get cocky. Looks like I'm gonna have to punish you for that.."

Her cheeks turned bright red as she crawled until her back hit the wall, her eye glued to the hulking man as he reached towards her. He wrapped his large hand around her ankle and yanked her onto her back and dragged her closer to him so that he was hovering over her. She shuddered as he licked his lips and grinned, enjoying the sight of her body being dwarfed by his sheer size.

He placed one hand on her hip and put the other near her head as he loomed above her, lightly squeezing the flesh of her hip and sending a pleasant thrum through her body. She blushed more and turned her head to the side out of embarrassment.

Zebra clicked his tongue and grabbed her chin with surprisingly gentleness before he turned her head back to face him as he pressed his lips to hers. Her eye widened before slowly sliding shut as she melted into the kiss. Zebra nipped her bottom lip, drawing a gasp from the woman, and he took the chance to slip his tongue passed her lips. The kiss became more heated and he leaned down to press his large, firm body against hers, getting a muffled moan from her.

A rush of warmth ran through Tazz and pooled in her core, making her shudder and wrap one arm around his neck while she ran the other hand through his hair. They soon parted from the kiss, hot pants mingling as they regained their breath and stared at each other. Zebra grinned darkly and latched his lips onto her neck before sucking and biting. Her back arched a bit and pressed her body further against his as small moans escaped her, spurring him on in his actions.

He growled lowly and lightly sunk his teeth into the crook of her neck, making her moan a bit louder than before. He smirked and sucked on the spot to get her to repeat her reaction. She moaned again and lightly the fingertips of her human hand down his bicep, making him shiver a bit.

He grasped the sides of her sports bra and practically ripped it off her body, leaving her in just panties. He instantly grasped her breasts and lapped at a nipple, pinching the other between his forefinger and thumb, drawing more moans out of Tazz. She carded her fingers through his dark red hair and lightly tugs on it, eliciting another deep growl from the man.

He reached down and pulled Tazz's underwear down her legs before discarding the item and rubbing a finger over her slit. She gasped and arched her back a bit, her eye screwing shut as she bit her lip to contain her moans. Zebra growled in disapproval and slipped a finger into her as he wrapped his lips around a nipple.

He inwardly smirked as her delicious moan reached his keen ears, the sound alone causing his pants to become too tight. To speed things up a bit, he added another finger before he started pumping them in and out and scissoring them to prepare her for what's to come.

He trailed his hungry lips down her chest and over her stomach, lightly nipping her hips as he removed his fingers before sticking them in his mouth to clean her juices off of them. He let out a deep groan at the wonderful taste and licked his lips as he spread her legs as he knelt down with his gaze locked with hers, "You taste so good.." She blushed brightly and covered her mouth out of embarrassment.

He grinned at her as he hoisted her legs over his shoulders and lowered his head and pressed the pad of his tongue to her slit before dragging it up in a rough lick. She gasped and threw her head back as a lewd moan passed her plump lips. He slipped his tongue in and pressed it against her clit, getting a mewl in response. Unable to contain himself anymore, he plunged his tongue into her core before licking and sucking like a starved animal.

Tazz grasped the sheets under her and arched her back, moaning loudly as her thighs pressed against his head to keep him close. She moved her hands down to tightly grasp his hair, muscles twitching as immense pleasure flowed through her. Her moans began to escalate in volume, signalling that she was nearing release. Zebra continued with increased vigor, wanting desperately to taste her again. She moaned loudly and arched off the bed as she climaxed, her grip on his hair tightening as the man gladly lapped up her release.

He pried her legs away from his head as he licked his lips and pulled his shirt off, revealing his muscular body. He undid his pants and pushed the waistband down, along with his boxers, enough to free his straining member. Tazz gulped at the intimidating size of his length and squirmed apprehensively, which Zebra noticed and stopped her by putting a hand on her hip in a semi-comforting manner.

She calmed down and grasped the sheets under her and moaned softly as Zebra rubbed the shaft along her slit to gather her juices to lubricate it. Once he was satisfied, he lined himself up to her entrance before parting her lower lips with the tip, the hand on her hip squeezing lightly to try to draw her attention from the intrusion.

Tazz took deep breaths and put her hand on top of his as she trailed her gaze over the dips and curves of the muscles on his chest, arms, and stomach to distract herself from the impending pain. Zebra entered a few inches slowly so she can adjust before pushing in the rest of the way in a faster pace to get the pain over with. Tazz's breath hitched in her throat and she squeezed her eye shut, her grip on the sheets tightening to the point that it might rip the sheets.

After waiting for a few tense minutes, Zebra slowly pulled out to test if she had adjusted and he grinned upon hearing her moan lowly. He pushed back in roughly and set a hard and almost inhuman pace. Tazz moaned loudly and arched her back off the bed as she tossed her head back and into the pillow.

Zebra grunted and groaned lowly at the tightness clenching around his dick, putting his other hand on her other hip and gripping with enough force to leave bruises as he pounded in to her. He leaned down and latched his teeth onto the crook of her neck, making her moan more.

She arched against him and threw her arms around his neck, digging her fingertips into the tense muscles of his upper back. A small line of drool dribbled from her mouth as her mind went blank at the pleasure she was feeling and she clung to Zebra like her life depended on it.

Her moans got slightly louder and higher pitched, which Zebra's ears easily picked up, as she neared her second orgasm and he increased the pace and drilled into her, seeking both of their releases.

After a few hard thrusts, Tazz moaned as her body twitched when she reached her climax, silky walls spasming around Zebra's member and bringing him to his own end before she fell limp on the bed, chest heaving as she pants heavily. He pulls out and pants as he rests his elbows on each side of her head and looks down at her flushed face, a strange feeling tugging at his heart at the sight. He shakes his head and buries his face in the crook of her neck, slipping an arm under her to hold her to him in an embrace.

He shifted her over so give him enough room to lay on the bed and he kept her held against him as he closed his eyes and slid his other arm under the pillow. Tazz looked up at him before smiling softly at the content look on his face. She cuddled up against him and closed her eye as well, feeling sleep approach her. She opened her eye and looked back up at him as she remembered something, "Why did you come here in such a rush?"

He peeked an eye open and looked down at her before closing it again, "I wanted to go on a hunt with you.." Tazz chuckled softly and wrapped her arms around his torso as best she could, "Let's go on one another time. I'm too tired now andI might be too sore tomorrow." He grunted in agreement and lightly rubbed her back with his large hand. She soon drifted off to sleep with Zebra not too far behind.


End file.
